A Renaissance Affair
by IndigoChild21
Summary: It's the Italian Renaissance, 1498, and Sasori helps Sakura become a secret female writer, until one day her mother forces Sakura into an arranged marriage- how will she get out of it? AU, Saso/Saku -minor lemon-
1. Delicate Disasters

A christmas gift to Gigicerisier... a Saso/Saku fanfic! So originally it was just going to be a oneshot, but then I got carried away and was having so much fun that... well... perhaps it will be several chapters? :3

please review if you like it! (ive never done a Sasori fic before)

oh! And just incase you didn't know, I don't actually own the Renaissance, er i mean Naruto. Enjoy!

Woot! finally edited this chapter...

* * *

><p>It was a small and quiet room that overlooked the courtyard below bustling with people who were just setting out to enjoy the crisp air of the first days of spring. The light came low, distorted by the expensive blown glass panels, at just the right angle and it illuminated the shelves upon shelves of books that she used for information. It was early in the morning, only about six o'clock, but she had been inspired and gotten up early to come in. Now she set her heavy shoulder bag down on her designated desk and sat down in her softly cushioned chair, sweeping her long skirts underneath her tucked feet so they wouldn't wrinkle.<p>

For a moment she admired the view below, and then her eyes wandered to the stack of small burgundy leather bound books in front of her, at the back of the desk. She had to smile; her first book had sold wondrously. Apparently the women of Venice were craving angst filled, dramatic romance in their reading material as much as she craved it in her daily life. It was a shame that she would never be recognized personally for her skill by any of the large publishing companies that were cropping up these days, but knowing that her fans knew her as the elusive and forbidden female writer Hana was good enough for her. Since female writers were highly frowned upon, especially females of the noble families such as hers, her mentor had offered to take her place as the author on the cover while she signed each book at the end with the penname Hana. He then went to one of the smaller publishing houses, and had a large amount of the books published, and quickly the women of Venice ate them up like good chocolate.

She didn't know how he had managed to sell them so fast, or what he had said to the publishing house to get them to print the book. All she knew was that the other authors from the area who stopped by to see the older man all called him the puppeteer of writing. As she was pulling out her folders on her latest books, the very man walked up the staircase and placed a steaming mug of tea in front of her.

"Good morning Sasori, opening shop early today?" She asked him as she pulled out her ink, blotter and feather pen. All of those had been gifts to her from Sasori when he congratulated her on selling her first book. She was taking a huge risk, by defying the noble standards and writing stories instead of poetry like most noble women did. If her father, Gin Haruno ever found out, he would possibly disown her. It didn't help that they had never been on good terms with each other.

He chuckled. "No, but I woke up when I heard you singing softly as you walked up the staircase. It was cute and you have a very fine voice, but do you have to do such things so early? You do remember how thin the walls are in this building, don't you?"

Sakura let her head slip and hit against the table, and a blush formed on her cheeks. She had been so caught up in the details of the plot for her new story that she had completely forgotten that Sasori slept in the room on the opposite side of the store downstairs. "I'm so sorry, I just had this new idea and-"

"Yes, yes. That's fine Sakura. I know what you're like when you're brainstorming anyways. Completely oblivious of what's going on around you. It's absolutely adorable." Her faced turned a deeper red, and she pulled her arms up over her head. "Maybe I'll just go back to sleep for a while" she mused.

"Nonsense, you have a book to sell. If you want to change into something more comfortable, go ahead. That corset must be killing you, but when you're done I need you to wrap up chapter five to Sai can illustrate. He'll be here in a few hours to start his work."

Sai was one of the few other people who knew that she was a writer, and was okay with it. He made his living as an illustrator, and worked on portrait paintings when he had the time, flourishing in the whirlwind of artistic appreciation that had flooded their country so recently. He enjoyed her work, and in a greater sense enjoyed her company as he didn't much like socializing, and she kept mostly to herself except when she needed advice. As such, he had no intentions of ratting out her true identity to the press or her family, and to that she was grateful.

Taking in Sasori's words, Sakura looked down at her clothing and cursed her mother's taste. Sakura had fine skin, like porcelain, and soft pink hair the color of cherry blossoms. She had gotten her hair from her mother and her skin from her father, and while she was the object of many a man's desires, at eighteen, her mother still felt compelled to dress her like a doll. Every morning, Sakura would wake up early to try and dodge the maids before they could come in and dress her, and every morning, her mother thwarted her attempt. Today she was wearing a deep crimson corset with white lace, and a velvet underdress of the same color, to fight off the lingering winter chill. Her overdress was a shear pink that showed off her slim waist and curvaceous hips. The white sleeves of her blouse could be seen under the crimson hem, and the layers were heavy and unwanted on her back.

At least Sakura had taken up the French style of hair trimmings a year ago, and had hers cut short, falling to her chin. Wispy bubble gum bangs framed her cheeks on each side of her face, and she thought that it looked very attractive, exotic even. It also helped since she was undeniably flat chested, even with a corset on. She found that the revolutionists seemed to like her style, while the royalists, like her parents, found it unbecoming. Her mother had refused to look at her for a week when she saw her daughter's long tresses lobbed off so suddenly.

Taking Sasori's advice, she got up and headed down the staircase, into the main store. Here, the lighting shone more brightly illuminating rows of books, and other media in all shapes and sizes. Some books were crisp and new, while others were so dated that they smelled finely of dust and slight mold. Maps lined the walls and the hardwood shelves were stained a dark brown, giving the store a warmth that the customers loved. It was a cozy place, far more enjoyable than the cold hard stone floors and cold stares she received at her parent's town house. She was lucky that her parents had let her apprentice under the well-known Sasori, even if they thought he was simply teaching her poetry.

She found Sasori seated behind the counter reading a book with an orange jacket, and her eyes narrowed perceivably. "Don't you dare tell me you're reading that Bastard's books again, are you?" Sasori shifted his eyes towards hers. "I'm merely checking out your competition. You have to remember that Jiraya has been writing for many more years than you, and has much more experience in the field of romance. You could learn a thing or two from him." That earned him an indignant snort.

"I know full well those books are mostly filled with smut to please single men who can't find a woman of their own." She couldn't resist poking fun at him. He _was _single, but only because he was so dedicated to his work. His handsome red hair and feminine facial structure would be nice enough, but he was also tall and lean, with nice and firm muscles for a writer. Women often lingered in the shop when he was behind the desk, trying to catch his attention.

He frowned, but refused to grace her with an answer. Instead, he assumed she was here to change clothes. "If you're looking to get out of those ridiculous garments, you may use my room. In the top drawer are the tunic and breeches that I you usually borrow, so you can just wear those. I don't know why you won't let me buy you some boy's clothing though, mine are way too big for you."

He frowned, but refused to grace her with an answer. Instead, he assumed she was here to change clothes. "If you're looking to get out of those ridiculous garments, you may use my room. In the top drawer are the tunic and breeches that you usually borrow, so you can just wear those. I don't know why you won't let me buy you some boys clothing though, mine are way too big for you."

She smiled cheekily at him, and danced off towards his door, calling out behind her. "Perhaps it inspires me!" He laughed lightly then went back to reading.

In Sasori's room, Sakura quickly grabbed the clothes from the dresser and threw them on his bed. He had a window that overlooked the road outside, and she drew the heavy curtains closed. Once that was done, she pulled her overdress off and tossed it into a corner of the room in disgust and began unlacing her bodice. She was halfway finished when the door opened, and she spun around panicked. Sasori would never let anyone come in here, and he had never tried anything beyond meaningless flirtations before.

Her breasts were half exposed to the cool air that had wafted in from the opened door, as she nervously tried to get her fingers to start lacing the corset back up again. They wouldn't work; she was trembling too much. Soon enough she felt warmth beside her, and recognized Sasori's outline. Hopefully he couldn't see her too much with the lighting, and she tried to cover herself as he reached his hands out towards her. _What the hell are you doing? _ She thought, angry and afraid.

He leaned in, and whispered in her ear. "I don't know who it is, but there is a man in the shop waiting for you to come downstairs. I figured it best for you to actually _come_ from downstairs, and to still be wearing the clothes you left in." With his explanation, she managed to feel more relaxed yet more anxious at the same time. "Don't worry, I have a hidden staircase in the back of the room that you can take, but you need to hurry and get your clothes back on."

Sakura blushed, despite the dark. This was always the hardest part, because at home the maids helped her. She didn't know how presentable she would look if she rushed. "I-I don't usually do this myself. When I put these back on I always get to take my time, and I let light in, I don't-"

Without a word he put a finger to her lips and then pushed her arms aside. His hands, nimble from writing so frequently, went about lacing up her front with a speed even her maid hadn't mastered. For a moment, one of his fingers brushed lightly against one of her rosy buds, and a rush of heat spread down to the very pit of her stomach. Then once again, his other hand lightly grazed her other breast, and the sensation only made the heat worse. She started to feel a longing she had only ever written about and immediately scolded herself, saying now _really _wasn't the time for these feelings.

She blinked the thought away and he was done; now searching around for her over-gown. She walked quickly to where she had thrown it, and tried helplessly to smooth out the wrinkles that had formed. Deciding she was wasting her time, she put the garment on, and then followed him to a small panel where he flipped a switch. A door swung open, and she took only a moment to look back at him.

"Grab all of your things, Sakura. He seems to know you, so he's probably either a friend or family. He won't tell me what this is about, other than that it was very important and you needed to hurry."

The warmth still hadn't faded from her core, and her cheeks were still on fire, but she thanked him and hurried up the stairs, finding herself in between two book cases. She hurried to gather up her things, and then pulled herself together. Taking a couple of deep breaths, she slowed down her breathing and schooled her features.

As she descended down the stairs, she could hear a young man arguing loudly with Sasori, who was trying to placate him.

"Where is Sakura nee-chan! Master, we need to hurry!" He shouted.

Oh boy, she knew that voice, and while she might have been happy to see him another time, right now she really wasn't up to it. Her mood darkened as she wondered if there was really any emergency, or whether he had concocted the story so she would come and spend time with him.

"Naruto, calm down. Now." The older boy turned at the sound of her voice and smiled with a worried look on his face. That made her nervous; Naruto never looked worried about anything expect maybe his history lessons.

She turned to Sasori, and found it hard to meet his eyes as once again a slight heat rose to her cheeks. "I'll be going then. I don't know what's going on, or when I'll be able to stop by next, but if things are as bad as I think they might be, I'll send someone with news."

Sasori nodded, and looked towards the blond haired youth who was causing such a scene in his store. Discreetly, Sakura took his arm and towed him into the street, and heard Sasori sigh in contentment at being left in peace. Naruto was her childhood friend, and had lived with her family ever since his family was taken by the plague several years back. He was like a brother to her, and he stood out as much as she did.

Naruto had bleach-blond hair, and slightly golden, sun-kissed skin. His eyes were an electric shade of blue that matched well with the blue silk tunic he wore. When he was younger, he had kept his hair shorter than hers, but these days he let it grow to his shoulders, and tied it back with a blue ribbon. He was also about a head and a half taller than her, and he tended to have to fend off the ladies. He liked to flirt more than anyone she knew, but he was incredibly serious about his studies at the university, and his philosophies and ideals were becoming increasingly popular around Venice.

"So, what is so important that you have to bother my master, ne?"

"Mother says I may not speak to you of it, for fear that you'll run away and never come back." He looked even more upset than he had at the store, and Sakura wracked her brain for anything that could ever make her go to those measures. "Will you leave me, Sakura-chan?"

"I'll always be here for you." She reached up and tugged his head down, then ruffled his hair playfully. "How would you handle mother without me, anyways?"

"Eh, it would be a challenge" He replied, seeming to have relaxed again. "I would probably need a lot of rope, and small children to feed her when she got hungry"

Sakura laughed heartily, and they continued to joke until they got home. Their Tudor house was in the merchant style of three story stucco, with a tiled roof and glass window panes. It was those little features, however, that relayed that they were more than just merchants, or so their parents liked to believe. Although the era of castles and monarchies had come to an end, Gin and Momo Haruno couldn't accept it. They were royalists, people who had come from noble blood and felt that the merchants were taking over. They distrusted the democratic system, and constantly made life for the revolutionaries harder, those of which included their children.

Naruto opened the door for her, and they went straight into the parlor area. In the sitting room waited her mother, and two strangers, "You may go now, Naruto." She said crisply. "Sakura, introduce yourself."

Entering the room, Sakura faced a young man, about two years older than her, and a woman who was most likely his mother. The man had hard onyx eyes and wore traditional Tudor clothing, with raven black hair that fell long in the front to frame a beautifully chilling face, and that was cut shorter in the back. The woman had similar features, except she was in a gown similar to the one Sakura wore in dark blue. The woman's hair framed her face like her son's, but fell long down her back, smooth and straight, to end just before touching the chair she was sitting on.

Quickly Sakura pulled one slipper-covered foot behind her, and then held a corner of her dress lightly in each of her hands. With the grace of years of practice, she curtsies low and long, showing her respect to the obviously noble visitors. Her parents rarely invited merchants, so they had to be noble, not to mention they had a familiar aura about them. She was just confused as to why _she _was called here. She never had had anything to do with her mother's politics before.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, it's a pleasure to make the acquaintance."

The woman eyed her over like she was an object in a store that she was going to buy, looking for any flaws or marks that made her undesirable. At last she nodded towards her son, who then looked her over much the same way. He, however, seemed to find her wanting which irritated Sakura slightly.

"What hobbies do you have, Lady Sakura?" He asked in a voice that was as deep as a bottomless lake, and just as cold.

"I rather like poetry," she said, being honest. "I also practice portrait art, but it's nothing more than something to pass the time. I'm also currently studying French."

He nodded his head, appreciating her answer. His mother turned to her then. "I am Mikoto Uchiha, and this is my son, Sasuke Uchiha." The boy stood and bowed, but the woman remained seated.

"It's an honor to meet the Uchiha," Sakura said delicately. Her eyes had gone as wide as saucers as she placed the face with the name and connected the dots. _The Uchiha _were the famous, wealthy and attractive old school royalists who had opened up the first bank in Venice. Her palms became sweaty as she started to realize where this was heading, and then understood why Naruto had said what he had. "May I offer you some tea?"

"Thank you, but no need." Mikoto answered. She then turned to Sakura's mother and smiled thinly. "We have decided, we agree on the arraignment."

"Mother, what arraignment have you decided upon in my absence?" Sakura asked, trying not to sound panicked as her stomach sank.

"You and Sasuke Uchiha are now engaged. The wedding will be held in two weeks, until then you will stay at their estate out towards the country and familiarize yourself with their way of life."

She was completely frozen. This wasn't happening to her, it couldn't be. She had her book, Sasori, and Sai whom she spent every day with. She had Naruto her brother whom she loved, and she had all of her fans who were patiently waiting for her next book to come out. She couldn't just up and leave them all! Words were being spoken to her, but she couldn't hear them. She couldn't marry another man, because she had already given her heart away.

The thought hit her like a ton of bricks, as she realized she had never acknowledged it before. There it was, her love, right there in her heart. A small bud waiting to bloom and she hadn't even done anything to nurture it. Did she really just realize her love now, or had she known? Had she known and been afraid?

Well, she couldn't be any more afraid than she was right now. The prospect of marrying some random man who acted just like her cold and uncaring father was terrifying to her. When she finally realized her mother was waiting for her to go upstairs and pack her necessary things, she nodded obediently and then fled.

In her room she hauled out a small bag, in which she tossed in some of the essential things she might need. She was panicking now, running through the options she had in her mind. In the end she buttoned the bag closed, with god knows what was in it. Picking up her own copy of the book she wrote, she scribbled a short message on the inside cover, and then snuck across to Naruto's empty room. She placed the book under his pillow, and then headed towards the servants stairs that led to the back garden. There was no way, not a chance in hell that she was going with those frigid people. She shuddered at the mere thought, as she paused at the door. She opened it an inch, and when the garden was clear she made her way to the back gate. From there she took side roads again until she was eventually returned to the door of the bookshop.

Luckily, there was only one customer when she entered. He was a man Sasori's age, although his silver hair suggested differently. He liked to sit in the chair by the window and spend all day reading, avoiding his wife. She walked over to him, and greeted him nervously. He was one of the few people that knew she wrote her own books, and she trusted the man.

"I need Sasori, is he here?" Kakashi didn't look up from his book, but nodded and pointed to the staircase. "Thanks, and don't let anyone who comes in know that I'm here, please."

"No problem, miss. I can't wait for your next book." And then she was gone up the staircase.

Sai still hadn't come in, and Sakura was immensely grateful. Sasori was working on cataloging some documents over at his desk in the corner, and when he turned around at the sound of her approach, his eyes widened. Tears were running down her face uncontrolled. Finally feeling safe she had let go the walls of the dam that had been holding them back. Her body convulsed, and she trembled again and again and sobs wracked her frame.

He was immediately at her side, holding her firm and comforting her and stroking her soft pink hair. He told her it would be okay, even though he didn't know what was wrong, and he murmured reassuring words to the girl that had never once so much as become depressed. Her weakened state shocked him, but didn't bother him as much as crying girls usually did.

"Sakura, tell me what happened."

And so she did. She told him everything from how nervous Naruto had been to having to sit through the interrogation from the North Pole. Sasori waited until she was finished, and looked her in the eye. "Your mother. She went too far this time, didn't she?"

"I just can't do it." She let another sob out, and he held her even tighter.

"Don't be so rash, Sakura. I understand how hard this is, but you need to think this over before you run off for good." Sasori couldn't say it, but he was just as scared as Naruto about losing her.

"How about you stay with me for a few days? You'll have some time to think, and we won't tell anyone you're here except Sai."

"Thank you" She closed her eyes, and rested her head against his chest. "Thank you, Sasori."

That night Naruto lay in bed, stunned with shock that mother had actually treated Sakura like an animal up for sale. A hole also sat in his heart, where the promise that Sakura had broken took a bitter piece of him. The person he loved most in the world had just vanished on him, without even saying goodbye. Sure, he knew it was going to happen, but it still hurt.

Rolling over and trying to get more comfortable, his head hit something hard. He reached his hand under his pillow and pulled out a small leather bound book, one he saw Sakura often reading. He opened it, wondering what could be so fascinating about a silly romance novel, and stopped when he saw that there was something written inside the first page.

_To Naruto, _

_ I'm sorry I had to leave, but I need some time to think. I would have broken my promise anyways, since mother wanted to send me away tonight. Anyways, I'd like you to read this book written by 'Hana', dedicated to her brother Naruto. It's a romance novel, but it also follows the life of a young woman trying to live above the restraints of society, and her parents. I really did dedicate this book to you, Naruto, so keep it with you always. And always, I will be with you._

_Lovingly, Sakura_

Tears fell down the boy's face and left marks on the letter. How much did he really know of his younger sister? What other secrets did she have? Still, he was grateful that she had left him such a wonderful parting gift.


	2. Desire and Duty

If you like my writing style please go check out my new story, _House of the Rising Sun _and let me know what you think ^.^

Warning, *contains minor lemon*

Oh, and this is my first attempt at any sort of lemon!- so please Review & let me know if it turned out alright (as I was writing it I was trying not to laugh =bad sign ^.^' ?)

Smut! gotta love it (did I just admit that?)- but ,well, I don't like adding too much- so try to enjoy! (eto... if not then just laugh your ass of at it like I did ehe..)

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke with the first rays of dawn shining in through the cracks of the windows, which cast fiery orange across the bed sheets and the opposite wall. The room was silent as was the town, and it mirrored her acceptance. Hesitantly, she lifted the sheet she was under and lightly stepped across the wooden floorboards to the dresser, where she began a hunt for something suitable to wear. Settling on her formal clothes from the night before, she lifted them with deft fingers and tied them on as best as she could without her personal maid.<p>

She allowed herself one last fleeting look as she exited the room; one look to forever soak in the rich details that the sunrise was creating across the bed and one last look towards her lover who lay deep in sleep molded around a smaller form that was now absent. The scene looked incomplete without her in it, and she forced herself to turn back around and leave, while holding back her tears. Through the store and down the street she walked, quelling her emotions and locking them away as she came to meet the dark stranger. With a curtsey and a bow and formalities done with, they set off into the distance to a place where nothing would be quite right, but nothing would ever be so wrong.

Sakura's hand trembled as it held the quill she used to write with, tapping unsteadily on the parchment beneath it. The eloquent words that normally poured onto the page were replaced with the tears rolling down her cheeks; displaying all of the unwanted verbs that she couldn't speak out loud. She didn't try to stop it, and merely sat as still as she could, as her emotions alone filled page after page. Just like her heart, the paper would heal, and the water and the wound would dry. There might be a mark left over, but that would only make her stronger and she told Sasori as much, who watched from his chair a foot away.

"And here I thought you didn't like poetry." He said his voice wry. Concern highlighted the corners of his eyes and the set of his mouth, but his words betrayed nothing. "Switching fields of study on me?"

Sakura only smiled at him; and what a mournful smile it was. Sasori knew too well that losing her writing was akin to losing a brother or a sister. How many nights had he watched her in silence as she poured her very essence into the work she did? How many mornings did he awake to hear her humming blissfully as she made her way up to her dear material? How many times had he watched her run through the spectrum of emotions as she experienced trial and error, and how many times had she been oblivious to the emotional turmoil that she caused him? Sasori had to hide his feelings now because he was in agony as well. He was losing the woman he loved, and what a fool he had been.

They were both momentarily pulled from their deep thoughts as they heard the third member of their group ascend the staircase. Sai arrived at the top, with his short black hair, commoners work clothing, and narrowed artist's eyes that caught everything. While nothing escaped his vigilant observations, he rarely commented on it, as he wasn't a very social being and despised drama. For an artist, that such combination was rare.

He had his supplies with him, and gave them a nod before heading over to his corner of the room to begin his work. For a long time, he stared directly at Sakura, but she dismissed the action as one of his many oddities. Sasori walked over to him, and whispered quietly to the young man about what had happened. He gave a quiet reply, and looked towards Sakura once more, and then began his work.

Sasori came back over, and this time he had stopped at his desk to pick up a small package, which he examined, and then tossed into his waste-bin. He then looked Sakura over thoroughly, assessing her mental and physical state. She had said she just wanted to write, but she wasn't getting anywhere, and this only seemed to be making her more upset. Coming to a decision, he placed one of his large hands on her, and drew her attention.

"Why don't we go sit in my room, and I'll play you some music. You've always wanted to hear me play my violin, right? And I'll let you change your clothes." Sakura simply got up and followed him, without replying. Her hand held his in return, tighter than she normally did when he was so bold to make such a move.

Sasori faced the wall about to take down the instrument, and blushed as he heard the laces of her outer dress being undone. He had never been in the room when she changed, but she had never been so distressed before. The male part of him wanted to stay while the gentleman in him wanted him to leave. He settled for staying as he was, facing the wall, as he then picked up the bow and waxed it. Once ready, he began to play the song he heard her sing every morning. He didn't know the name, but he had practiced it at night many a time after she would leave, trying to get the notes just right.

Slowly, ever so slowly he started in on the low notes that hummed sweetly on the fine instrument. Grace filled his every movement as the sunlight from the window highlighted his slightly arched form, with his chin resting lightly on the violin. His bow strokes flowed in a sensual way over the strings, and Sakura's breath caught in her throat. The song had always been one of the most lovely she had ever heard, but street performers would never do it the justice Sasori could.

Soon enough, Sakura's light melodic voice joined in. It soared with his notes in serene harmony and as he swooped low she climbed high and intimacy was born and embers were cast in their hearts. There was no reservation, no holding back. It mattered not to them that there was no audience, for they were playing solely for each other and the passion that had been subconsciously ignited. As the song finished, on a note that could have only been brought by God, Sasori tilted his head just enough to lock their eyes, and Sakura shuddered from the smoldering passion she saw staring back at her.

She couldn't hold that stare, and had to turn her head away and down as color rose bright to her cheeks. Softly, as if scared of breaking the beauty they had just created, Sakura answered one of his unspoken questions. "The song is called Ave Maria."

"Quite beautiful, it always pulls at the strings of my heart" He replied lightly. Sakura didn't think there was anything light about what he had said, as she drank in the moment. His soft amber eyes were half closed, weighed down but his sudden emotional state and his long lashes rested dark and delicate.

Clarity had wrung true as she sang, just as it always did when she brought Ave Maria to her lips when she was troubled. She knew what she had to do, and what tomorrow would bring and she sincerely hoped Sasori would understand her decision.

"Thank you, Sasori. Thank you for everything. I know now what I knew not before in my state of confusion. Like always, you have shed a light on my conflictions and I do not know what I will do without you." A sad smile graced her lips. Sakura didn't want to say this, but she was a strong woman and she would do it anyways. "Tomorrow I will leave to start a new life with the man I do not know. I will put aside my pride, and I will do what is required so that my family and my brother may live in peace and prosperity."

He nodded, as he put the violin back up on its stand. Sasori had figured that she would come to this conclusion. She was, after all, an intelligent and selfless woman. She always placed others before herself. Her next words took him by surprise, as it was certainly _not _in her nature to be so bold.

"Sasori, I thought, for sure, that I would have more time-" She had to stop and work her words out again. While the situation had emboldened her in this area, she still found it difficult to talk of matters of the heart out loud. "I love you, Sasori. I love you, and I have been a fool to have done nothing with those feelings. If you do not detest me, please, show me what true love is before I have to give it all away."

Silence. One beat, then two. Slow steps as he made his way over to where she perched at the foot of his bed, wearing his overly large white blouse. The laces hadn't been done up on the sleeves or at the neck, and she hadn't bothered to put any pants on as his garment came to rest at her knees, so small was she. The soft mounds of her breasts were visible through the thin fabric, and as she used one delicate hand to scratch lightly at the itchy lace that covered the neck of the shirt, he could make out the shadow where her cleavage was.

It was so incredibly enticing, and so incredibly wrong.

"Sakura, you are about to be the lover of another man." He said through hooded eyes, his lips going dry as she licked her own in fear and anticipation. "My feelings aside, what right do I have to take you when you are not mine to have?"

Frustration nipped her eyebrow, and she took a deep breath. She knew she was asking a lot of the older man. "He may end up my husband, but you are the only one I will ever love. Can you deny that you feel the same towards me?"

The bond that had formed between them over the years and only grown stronger had finally manifested itself through this turmoil. Sakura refused to give her life away for nothing. This one night, if she could have it… then perhaps, maybe just then she could turn her back and leave it all behind without doubt.

"Will you regret it?" He asked her, worry clearly evident as he brushed aside some of the pink wisps that had fallen in her face.

"My only regret will be not having loved you." And her voice was clear, and there was no hesitation, and there was strength and most of all there was love.

That was the deciding factor.

"How long I have waited," Sasori whispered in her ear as he finally bent over her and leaned in so that his breath was tickling the sensors on her lobe. "May you never forget me."

One large lithe hand came to rest on her chin while the other slid to the back of her hair to settle amongst the cherry locks that he so loved to stare at. He tilted up her face then, to look him straight in the eye so he could observe her beauty. He watched with mild amusement as her jade eyes clouded over and became hazy, and as her cheeks thrummed a warm red.

Her lips were small and sumptuous, often seen wearing a pout as she worked out a particularly difficult piece of information. He closed his eyes fully and sank his own mouth onto hers, and the connection was flooded with warmth that sent a heat racing inside each of them.

Sakura's once stilled hands were shocked out of their dormancy and they sprung to life, reaching up and entwining in his ruby silk hair. Unlike him, she kept her eyes partially open, wanting to burn every image of him that she could into the back of her mind so that she would never be without him.

This action spurred the man on, and as their mouths pressed together harder with more passion and less hesitancy, he slid his lips apart and licked the outline of hers and he devoured her. Finally, he tapped gently on her bottom lip for access.

She opened her mouth letting him in, and felt her world leap out from under her as something warm and smooth glided around the inside of her cheeks and over her teeth. It licked her tongue and the roof of her mouth and with another burst of heat in her center she realized that this blissful thing was his tongue against hers.

The urge became stronger and she followed his movements as they fell back into his silky cream sheets. He made no further advances but carnal urges had been awakened in Sakura, and she tangled herself up in him wrapping her legs around his torso where they lay.

He smiled against her lips, proudly thinking that she had always been a fast learner. One of his hands came down from where it rested in the sheets to press against the flat of her stomach over the shirt. She gasped against his lips, never realizing that the spot would be so sensitive.

Taking it as an ok to move forwards, Sasori then brought his other hand down to rest on her exposed thigh, causing an electric heat to move down through to her core. Sakura started to breathe heavier, arching her stomach towards his body in wonton lust.

Now his eyes were filling with something akin to hers, and he paused her movements to pull his shirt off. She stared in amazement at his finely toned skin and well defined muscles; sculpted muscles that she had never known he possessed. She ran her soft hands over them, exploring which spots were tight and which were soft.

Sasori responded by trailing kisses down her cheek and neck, and then along her collar bone. Some kisses were soft and some were rougher, but each one elicited a soft moan from the woman beneath him, and she in turn pressed her mouth to the corner of his neck by his ear. He groaned softly and she suddenly had the urge to nip at his earlobe.

He groaned again, this time bringing his lip right to one of the sensitive rosy buds that was showing through the thin fabric. He closed his mouth around it and the wet, smooth sensation against her nipple caused her to cry out loud. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew she should be embarassed, but she was to wholly caught up in the moment. With a wet pop he released her and sat back to look at her.

Her cheeks were on fire and her eyes were heavy with lust. One of her hands was now wrapped around the sheets and the other was curled in her hair. He smiled at her and she smiled shyly back. An erection had sprung hard and fast on him a while ago, and he ached to take her and feel the slickness of her inside. He was trying desperately to keep things slow, but when she sat forward and drew the white garment up and over her head, to reveal herself in only her panties, he had to physically stand up.

"It's alright Sasori, I want this. I asked for it." She said softly, from where she now sat naked on the bed.

He watched her as she lay down and decided he was going to hell. "I'll try to be gentle."

And those were the last words spoken as his pants fell to the floor and he joined her on the bed, to spend is one and only night with the woman he loved. She would never forget this, he swore. She would never forget him.

The walk home was long enough that the pain in between her legs had faded, and with a little makeup she had purchased down the street, she had covered up the love marks on her chest that were just slightly too high to be hidden by her dress. She would tell her mother that she had stayed with her friend Ino Yamanaka who lived on the other side of town. The woman would be angry and spiteful, but she would move on just like she always did with Sakura.

As for Sasori; the love nips would fade with the days, but he would always hold her heart, and although Sakura would marry Sasuke Uchiha, she would never love him.

_-TBC-_


End file.
